A World of Chaos
by Setep Ka Tawy
Summary: //DISCONTINUED// Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi is sent to Bhar-Nithlo, a hostile Outer Rim planet newly seething with political war. Alone and surrounded by unfriendly, enemy figures, for Obi-Wan, the mission does not turn out at all as he plans.
1. Unhappy Partings

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars; all characters, names, places, etc. (except Bhar-Nithlo and others that may appear later) belong to George Lucas and Lucasfilm.

* * *

Chapter One – Unhappy Partings 

"You've got to be joking."

"Anakin, I –"

"That's insane. No one in their right mind would send you on an assignment without me."

"The Council is far from insane –"

"Master, please. Admit it – you could never get along without me. After all the spots of trouble I've gotten you out of, you've come to rely on me. You need me."

An exasperated sigh escaped the Jedi Master's lips to hang momentarily in the silence before being drowned out by a steady stream of disgruntled muttering. Standing in the center of the room, hands clasped neatly in front of his sienna robe, he let his grey-eyed gaze wander upward towards the dully glinting duracrete ceiling. Without looking down, he could feel his companion pacing around him like an agitated suubatar, more from the heavy footfalls than any sense of a continually shifting presence. When the angry words had subsided somewhat, he spoke again.

"Anakin, what you must realize is that I have very little say in what the Council perceives as a right decision."

"You're on the Council!" the other snarled, whirling on him suddenly, irrationally.

A testy note edged into Obi-Wan's voice. "I am an untried and fairly inexperienced Jedi who has had the fortune of being placed on the High Council, and much against my better judgment."

Anakin's laugh held an undertone of scorn that Obi-Wan felt was more directed at the young Jedi Knight than himself. "Inexperienced? Oh, very funny. So Naboo was just a passing skirmish, was it? And Zonama Sekot must've seemed a real pushover, then."

The Jedi Master's eyes flashed down, darkening.

"What about Ansion?" the other continued recklessly. "And Ord Cestus, I heard about that. And we can't forget about Azure –"

Obi-Wan lashed out with one hand, seizing Anakin by the shoulder and twisting him around so they faced each other.

"Never do this again." His voice was deadly cold.

The other shrank back, biting his lip as he realized that, in mentioning Azure, he had crossed the invisible line of his former mentor's patience and tolerance. After several moments of tense silence, he felt obliged to say, falteringly, "It's just – difficult – to accept that my training's done with you."

Obi-Wan unclenched his grip, letting his hand fall back and run through his copper hair, and sighed heavily. "I know. It's different for you, than it was for me, with Qui-Gon." A pensive look came to his face.

Despite their argument, Anakin managed a slight grin. "I still think you took the easy way out in that respect."

"Maybe I did," the other admitted, with a small smile. "It's hard for me too, Anakin. I'll never be able to admonish you as a young Padawan again." He eyed his former apprentice with a speculative look. "I suppose I did all right with you," he conceded, "all things considered."

Anakin flung himself moodily into a chair, glaring at the speeders passing by through the window. "Are you sure you have to do this without me?" he asked plaintively.

"I'm afraid so. Don't worry; you'll be fine here on your own. You are a Knight now, after all."

"I'm not worried about me, Obi-Wan, it's _you._"

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, you know."

"I know that, but still, chances are you'll eventually get stuck in something, and I won't be there to get you out of it."

"I'm touched at your concern."

"You should be. You're the only father I've got, and who knows? You could be slipping into your dotage even as we speak."

"Anakin, I'm not even forty, and you're barely twenty."

"Is that a grey hair I see? It matches your eyes."

"Be quiet."

"Yes, Master."

"In any case, I need to do some preparation work in the Archives. If you need me, I'll be there for several hours. If I'm not there, check the starmap room or give up."

"How comforting." Anakin looked up quickly. "Can I come?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I need to concentrate."

"All right, the other replied sulkily. He knew better than to inquire what the mission was. "Have a good time."

Striding down the light, familiar corridors that had been his home for over thirty years, his expression one of detached calm, Obi-Wan reflected to himself that it was probably better he had kept the details of his assignment to himself. This mission, he knew, would be far more dangerous than many of his previous ventures of late, and in truth, he was not anticipating the experience with pleasure. There was every possibility of the situation escalating in violence to the point where he would be forced to intervene and fight.

How he despised politics.

Bhar-Nithlo was a binary system located in the Outer Rim, beyond the controlling reaches of the galaxy's central Republic. In the Jedi Master's own eyes, its political standing was typical of many remote worlds – two governments battling for dominance, with millions of citizens supporting either side. However, the usual factor of many innocent civilians remaining neutral and simply wishing the fighting to end was virtually nonexistent. Anyone found by one faction to be supporting "the other side" or no one at all was immediately disposed of, resulting in a rapid population decline. A farming planet with many large cities, Bhar-Nithlo teetered on the brink of utter chaos and economic collapse as towns were demolished, farms and crops burned, and dozens killed indiscriminately each day.

Obi-Wan found himself thinking whether or not it might just be better to leave the planet alone until it settled its own troubles. A small frown creased his brow as he came upon another disturbing factor in the Archives' database – the species that populated the world were intensely intolerant of most outsiders. It was a wonder this much information had been gathered regarding the hostile planet.

Grimly, he wondered how many of the original informants were still alive.

Retreating with relief from those particular files, he began looking into any environmental factors that could inhibit his progress. The air was breathable, if heavy, but the average temperatures were far above his normal preference, due to the heat circulated by the system's twin suns, as well as volcanic activity at the poles. He found that although most volcanoes were long dormant, the planet did experience the odd eruption, usually without notice. Grimacing, Obi-Wan began downloading the information into a portable datapad.

What a jolly trip this was going to be.

* * *

Okay, so there's the first chapter, more coming if people like it. Please review! Lots of reviews! May the Force be with you. 


	2. Enter the War

Chapter 2 – Enter the War

* * *

"Obi-Wan." 

A deep voice broke into the Jedi Master's reflections as he relaxed in one of the small rooms reserved for those in meditation. He glanced up quickly, uncrossing his legs and withdrawing from that peaceful connection with the Force.

"Master Windu," he acknowledged, dipping his head in respect.

"It is the Council's wish that you leave immediately," Mace Windu said after a moment, handing him a small datapad. "These are the last minute details of your assignment. Remember, it is imperative that you not reveal yourself as a Jedi. Try to find out everything you can about these rival factions."

The other skimmed through the information provided. "Well, well, it appears I've just changed professions. I'm now a prosperous merchant by the name of Jahlim Cuus, looking to expand into the farming industry." He met Mace's dark eyes with an amused smile. "I'll try to play the part convincingly. At least I'm not one of those blasted politicians."

When Mace did not respond to that attempt at humor, Obi-Wan rose hastily. "I'll get organized and leave within the hour."

"May the Force be with you."

"And with you, Master," Obi-Wan returned. Once safely out of the other's ear- and eyeshot, however, he muttered to himself, "Force, I wish he'd smile for once. It wouldn't kill him." Straightening, he headed for the hangar, checking that rebreather, medkit, and food capsules were secure on his belt in their respective pouches, and his lightsaber within easy reach. A third of the way there he decided that he wasn't in that much of a hurry, and that Anakin deserved a few more minutes with him, and changed direction. Catching sight of another familiar figure exiting a room on the left, Obi-Wan raised his voice in a greeting so that the other paused, allowing him to catch up.

"Have you seen Anakin, Kit?" Obi-Wan inquired, smiling at his friend.

The Nautolan nodded, his dark eyes unblinking. "Last I saw, he was with Cin, watching the younglings." Kit cocked his tendriled head to one side. "Care to join me for a bout of sparring? I need some relief after spending three weeks in the Outer Rim, putting out fires."

Obi-Wan shrugged regretfully. "I'm due to leave in less than two hours. I'll probably be gone for a week at least." He paused. "Keep an eye on Anakin, will you?"

"Don't worry, my friend. We both know how he can take care of himself."

"I'm just afraid he'll come and try to rescue _me_," Obi-Wan replied wryly.

"I'll be sure to go along if he does. May the Force be with you."

Obi-Wan chuckled as they parted, but all too soon his laughter had died away, consumed in a heavy sigh. He did not want to leave, but in his mind he knew he had no choice; his conscience would not allow him to neglect his duty as a Jedi. But after everything happening around him, was he truly a Jedi anymore?

_It's the war,_ he reflected bitterly, his steps carrying him automatically. _The war is responsible for this rift in the Republic, for the thousands dying each day. _The Jedi Master felt grief tear at him mercilessly. Hundreds of Jedi, Masters, Knights, and Padawans alike, slaughtered indiscriminately on Geonosis. And since then, over a thousand more had lost their lives. He wanted to scream at the senselessness of it all. The Jedi Order had been established to keep peace in the galaxy, to guide the Republic as it governed. Now they were reduced to little more than soldiers, commanding battalions of clones, wreaking havoc on worlds the Republic had once befriended. Tension and concern were rapidly mounting as more worlds seceded to join the Separatist movement. The Republic's government, via the HoloNet network, maintained a mask that this conflict's end was near, that the outlook was brightening, behind which chaos and panic reigned. True, the Grand Army had seen more victories than failures of late, but Obi-Wan could not help thinking it was only a temporary respite, a short break before savagery broke out once more.

The sounds of energy bolts, humming lightsabers, and a firm voice dealing out instructions pulled the Jedi Master from his morbid thoughts. Ten or so younglings were in the middle of a training session under renowned lightsaber instructor, Cin Drallig. Obi-Wan looked at them sadly.

_So few_, he thought, watching them deflecting energy bolts. _So few know the ways of the Force in these times._ Spotting Anakin watching the proceedings avidly from the sidelines, he cleared his throat pointedly. The Jedi Knight looked up, startled, and hastened to the door, murmuring an apology to Cin as he passed. Watching him leave, Cin through a wink at Obi-Wan before turning his attention back to his pupils.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin remarked, surprised. "I thought you were leaving."

"I thought you'd like to go for a ride before I left."

"Sure, sounds great, but – "

"Which means I'll have to trust you not to crash the speeder on the way back. I'm meeting my transport at Dex's – he arranged it for me."

Anakin replied carefully, "You're not going on your own?"

"It's necessary," Obi-Wan said shortly.

"Right…" Anakin shook his head in bewilderment as they reached the hangar bay.

The two spent a happy hour at Dex's café, discussing past experiences and memories in between sips of their drinks. Both purposefully avoided mentioning the war, and when Dex came over to say in a low tone that Obi-Wan's transport had arrived, the Jedi Master was loathe to depart. As he rose, he noticed Anakin's expression was quite unhappy. Impulsively, he placed both hands on the other's tense shoulders.

"I know how you feel, Anakin," Obi-Wan said quietly. "I wish I didn't have to go, least of all without you. But promise me you'll take advantage of being back at the Temple, if only for a short time."

Anakin breathed deeply, then nodded. "I will. May the Force be with you, Master. Take care."

"And with you, Anakin." As Obi-Wan left, he observed that the other must be truly upset, if he had not even attempted a joke.

With a heavy weight bearing down on him, Obi-Wan turned to face the war.

* * *

Okay, there's chapter two! I might not always add as fast as I did this time, so please stick with me. Remember, please read and please please please review! Lots of reviews! May the Force be with you. 


	3. A Plot Unveiled

Chapter 3 – A Plot Unveiled

* * *

The transport that had been provided for Obi-Wan seemed to have been built originally as a Republic cruiser, though many slight modifications concealed this fact as well as pointing to several years as an interplanetary freighter. As he boarded the craft, the Jedi Master often paused to admire the skill with which the ship had been transformed. He also took careful not of the fore and aft laser cannons that had been expertly installed in addition to the fairly advanced plating and shielding. It all seemed too fanciful and high-tech for a simple merchant freighter, but he wisely kept his observations quiet. 

Reaching the hatch above the rampway, he keyed in the security code Dex had provided him with and entered the main hold. Once inside, he slipped into a darkened alcove, pulled off his robe, and exchanged it for a shoulder cloak of finely woven bantha wool which served the dual purpose of announcing his "prosperous merchant" nature and concealing the tell-tale lightsaber secured on his utility belt. Thus garbed, he headed for the spacious cockpit in order to announce his presence to the cruiser's pilot and owner.

Entering, Obi-Wan made a slight bow to the man seated in the pilot's seat. "Jahlim Cuus, fellow merchant."

The man brushed his shaggy brown hair from his face, dark eyes scanning the Jedi Master intently. A white scar on his jaw twitched as he spoke. "Ah, right. Jettser told me I would be having a passenger on this trip. You can call me Klait." He paused, a frown creasing his tanned features. "You realize this will only be a short stopover – an hour at most. I can't imagine why you'd want to go to Bhar-Nithlo with this galactic war going on."

"My luck's been running thin of late," Obi-Wan replied, looking mournful. "I thought I might be able to make a profit off the planet's crops."

"Of – of course." Klait's eyes seemed to flicker uneasily. "I know a few shortcuts through the hyperspace lanes – the trip shouldn't take more than thirty-six hours." He turned back to the control panel. "Your quarters will be down there, second door off the main hold."

"Thanks very much."

Once inside his room, Obi-Wan pulled of his cloak and settled down on a cushion, sinking into the meditative state that allowed him full connection with the Force. He would need all his concentration in the forthcoming days.

It was about an hour before the end of his uneventful trip when Obi-Wan's comlink, programmed to pick up any incoming or outgoing transmissions in his vicinity, began beeping, stirring him out of meditation. Unhooking it from his belt, the Jedi Master held it up in time to hear the encrypted message.

Klait's tones sounded clearly. "…Jedi is on board."

An unfamiliar voice responded. "Our informant was indeed correct. Does the Jedi suspect anything?"

"Nothing."

"Excellent. Land at these coordinates – " A pause. "Bring us the Jedi, and you will be well rewarded."

"Understood. Klait out."

Obi-Wan stared at the now-silent comlink, not really seeing it, as his mind worked furiously. Someone, undoubtedly hostile, had known of his assignment and proceeded to construct a trap so simple the Jedi Master had not even detected it. He was sure Dex had not known, but had probably been lied into accepting the hidden scheme. And the worst part was that Obi-Wan had nowhere to go – he was caught between the decidedly unfriendly inhabitants of Bhar-Nithlo and the minions of whoever was behind his attempted abduction.

Leaning back, the Jedi Master began formulating a plan to evade capture by either party.

But he didn't have much to work with.

"That's where we're headed," Klait announced, pointing. Obi-Wan, standing beside him, narrowed his eyes as he gazed out the viewport. The cruiser was descending above the outskirts of a substantial metropolis, directed toward a series of open air docking bays mostly occupied by a medium-sized, sleek craft the Jedi Master could not identify.

"I'll set down on the edge," Klait continued, "seeing as you're – well, never mind, it's none of my business what you're doing here." As their craft set touched down, the pilot stood, glancinfg about nervously. "If you don't mind, you should stay here while I go settle the fee for our space."

Obi-Wan nodded pleasantly. "Of course." As soon as the other had started down the ramp, however, he stealthily crept along behind Klait, staying to the shadows as much as possible. From his position halfway up the rampway, the Jedi Master watched as Klait intercepted a cowled figure and began speaking agitatedly, judging from the extensive gestures of his hands. After a few moments, his employer seemed satisfied, for the figure singled with one hand. Immediately five destroyer droids rolled up onto the platform below. Obi-Wan drew in his breath sharply. He hadn't expected to have to deal with droidekas on top of everything else. Knowing he had only seconds in which to act, the Jedi Master took advantage of the others' distraction to leap silently down from his perch and slide underneath the ramp. He was only just in time, for moments later he heard the heavy clatter of metal as the destroyers entered Klait's cruiser. Tense moments passed in silence, with Obi-Wan wondering how in the galaxy he was going to get out of this one. Then he saw the hooded figure round on Klait. The sound of blaster bolts rang out, and the pilot slumped to the ground, unmoving. Thoroughly enraged, it seemed, the late Klait's employer whirled about and descended from the landing pad, exiting via a nearby turbolift.

Obi-Wan exhaled slowly as he pulled the cowl of his cloak up and over his face. Slipping from his space of concealment, he headed over to the turbolift, pondering his next actions. The situation was looking increasingly grim. Bhar-Nithlo was too remote for him to contact Coruscant via his comlink, so there was no way of informing the Jedi of his plight. It looked like he would have to fend for himself on this assignment.

The sky was clouding a murky gray as he emerged on street level. He glanced about nervously, noting the silence around him, unable to find a calming center but trying to keep his mind clear. No one was about, whether because of the impending storm, the war, or some other unknown factor, he could not tell. The Jedi Master frowned, looking around again. Giving closer attention to the surrounding buildings, something seemed definitely out of place. Surely, if the planet were as unstable and violent as he had been told, there would be signs of revolt and struggle? But no scorch marks marred the shiny duracrete and –steel surfaces, no shrouded bodies lay limp in a forgotten gutter. His feeling of unease growing, the Jedi Master guardedly started off down the deserted street, head bent in the rising wind. A movement to his right, ever so slight, made him stop dead.

"You!" a sudden, hoarse voice whispered. "Are you the fugitive?"

Obi-Wan twisted around, hand flying to his lightsaber, to confront the speaker.

* * *

And...there's chapter three. LOTS OF REVIEWS PLEASE! (no pressure) May the Force be with you. 


	4. Dilemmas, Dilemmas

I apologize for the extremely long delay in updating; my computer was being a brat.

* * *

Chapter 4 – Dilemmas, Dilemmas

Slowly, the speaker edged out from his hiding spot, a narrow sliver of a space between two duracrete walls. His skin was a smooth blue-gray, his overly large, nervously twitching eyes colored a deep gold. His humanoid figure was slender and supple, garbed in a woven purple and mahogany robe, with long, arching neck and fingers. A ridge extended from the bridge of a wide, flaring nose and swept upward to peak in a high crest that adorned his bald head. High cheekbones in a narrow face protruded over a thin lipped mouth, and his slim ears tapered to small points.

"Fugitive?" Obi-Wan echoed, not removing his tensed hand. "What do you mean?"

"We've been alerted that a Republic fugitive is on the loose," the Bhar-Nithloan continued in Basic. "All our cities have guards and lookouts posted."

"Is that what this war is about?"

"War?" The other looked confused. "We haven't had a war for over fifty standard years. In fact, we hadn't seen one of you humans for a longer while yet, until about one year ago. That was when the Separatists took over."

"This is a Separatist-controlled world?" Obi-Wan breathed.

"Of course. It's been in the power of the Trade Federation for decades now."

Obi-Wan felt as though he had been hit over the head with a stun ray gun. All his information was inaccurate, leaving him totally unprepared, and suspiciously, no had bothered to update any files that even mentioned Bhar-Nithlo. It looked as though Kamino was not the only file in the Temple Archives that Count Dooku had tampered with before leaving the Order. He groaned softly. He was in deep water now, and it was going to be very difficult to wade out.

"You must be the fugitive," the Bhar-Nithloan went on calmly, "if you have no idea what's been going on here."

"And now you're going to turn me in, is that it?" Obi-Wan snapped back. He was not pleased with this turn of events.

"Good galaxy, no!" The other's large eyes widened even further in apparent horror. "Some would, of course," he amended hastily, when the Jedi Master looked decidedly skeptical, "but a few of us are still strongly opposed to the Separatists' domination. But we are not a warlike people, and having virtually no contact with the Republic, I fear we are resigned to their rule."

"I'm not sure I completely understand," the Jedi Master replied slowly, pondering the other's words. "How could the Separatists have taken this world without the Republic's knowledge? We've been monitoring their movements ever since the war began." He fell silent, cursing the inadvertent "we" that had escaped his lips.

"I'm afraid they are several steps ahead of the Republic," the Bhar-Nithloan revealed mournfully. "It was very swift. We had no warning of their coming; they took the capital in only a few standard hours, with surprisingly little bloodshed. Since then, they've been maintaining that they are only freeing and protecting our world from the Republic's grip of injustice and tyranny, not that we were actually oppressed before," he added in disgust. "But having little knowledge of the real Republic, many of my people are beginning to be swayed and see things their way. In any case, the Separatists have said that the Republic would soon learn of what happened and send someone to investigate. That's when we were all ordered back to our dwellings until this potential 'fugitive', as they called it, was brought to justice."

_Wonderful,_ Obi-Wan thought sarcastically. Warily, he inquired, "Have you noticed any – unusual – activity?"

"Well, there are several places – camps, if you will – that we aren't allowed near. Anyone caught roaming in these areas is severely punished." The alien shuddered. "Most of these are near the poles, or so I've heard."

Suspicious and confused, Obi-Wan queried, "Why are you so readily supplying me with this information?"

For a moment, the other did not answer, busy as he was gazing up at the gathering clouds. "Perhaps we should discuss this somewhere more… secluded," he offered uneasily.

"I'm not so sure. I've had a few too many surprises this trip to trust anyone I meet this soon. You could be leading me into another little trap."

"But my people could never trap you," the Bhar-Nithloan protested. "We would not have the cunning for such a snare, nor the resources."

"Then it was the Separatists who were behind this scheme?"

"Perhaps, Master Jedi, if you explained more thoroughly…."

Obi-Wan nearly choked at being addressed this way. "How did you - ?"

"Please," the other said plaintively. "I said we were incapable of large-scale deceit, not unintelligent."

"How long have you known?" The Jedi Master asked tensely.

"That you yourself were a Jedi, about a minute. That a Jedi was coming here, over a week. I didn't want to mention it, but –"

"Blast," Obi-Wan whispered, more to himself. "At least they don't know I'm here yet –"

"Actually, they do. At least, most probably." The other sighed. "All incoming crafts are scanned. They'll have detected you on board your vessel."

"Do you have communications I can use?" The distance was far too great for his little commlink.

"All access is restricted or denied."

"Transports?"

"The same."

Obi-Wan muttered some choice words under his breath. He had never been one to panic, but this situation was rapidly declining into dire circumstances he could not have anticipated.

_I am alone,_ he found himself thinking, feeling the Bhar-Nithloan's unblinking gaze fixed upon him. _I am alone._

Unwillingly, Obi-Wan's mind flashed back, skimming all those incidents that Anakin had unwittingly brought up in the heat of anger. Naboo, where he had lost his beloved mentor to the Sith. Ord Cestus, a complete disaster that had ended in failure for their cause. Azure, when his best friend and Padawanhood love had died in his arms, nearly turning him to the Dark Side. But through all those tragedies, someone had always been there to pull him back on track.

_Anakin, _he thought sadly, _you've always joked about our near escapes._

_But I may not be coming out of this one._

* * *

Please review! Lots of reviews! May the Force be with you. 


	5. Friends and Foes

Apologies for the delay in updating; blast that writer's block! Ah, well...

* * *

Chapter 5 - Friends and Foes

Trying to look at the bright side, though it seemed nearly nonexistent, Obi-Wan cleared his mind of these morbid thoughts, instead concentrating on any immediate action he could take to possibly stabilize the situation for the present.

"How close are we to the nearest shelter?" he asked, thinking quickly. "I need to get under cover."

"I have a hiding spot about half a kilometer outside the city," the Bhar-Nithloan responded, looking relieved and glancing up at the darkening sky. "We'd best hurry – storms here are vicious," With a nod, he hurried off down the deserted street, calling back, "Move quickly; we may be watched."

An ominous rumble of thunder sounded close by as they passed through the outer wall of the city, emerging on a broad open plain that stretched to the horizon. Obi-Wan grimaced and pulled his robe tighter around him as the first drizzling drops of rain spotted the brown grass with droplets of water. They would have no cover out in the open, completely vulnerable to both the elements and the enemy. A flash of lightning glistened on the Bhar-Nithloan's smooth, wet skin as he set out at a fast walk away from the city, with the Jedi Master striding heavily behind. They had progressed only about a hundred meters when another bolt of lightning seemed to tear the clouds apart, releasing a torrent of rain. The air turned humid, and Obi-Wan's boots churned thick mud and broken grass as a driving wind sounded to shriek curses at them.

Obi-Wan pivoted suddenly as blurred shapes emerged from the haze; four of them, all shouting above the increasing howls and crashes of the storm.

Eyes wide with fear, the Bhar-Nithloan cried shrilly to Obi-Wan, "Hurry! Before they reach us!" He ducked as blaster bolts sizzled, flying through the downpour.

Too late, Obi-Wan saw a fifth assailant flanking him, circling around to the side. He had hesitated in pulling out his lightsaber, unwilling to reveal conclusive evidence of his status as a Jedi. An energy bolt hit him in the side, a stunning impact that sent him collapsing to the ground, fighting waves of pain as he cried out in shock. As the adversaries began closing in, Obi-Wan saw the Bhar-Nithloan kneeling beside him in consternation.

"Too late," the Jedi gasped out. "Get away from here, before you're seen –"

He felt himself being half lifted from the ground, and then with a groan he passed out.

* * *

Light, warm and golden, flickered through Obi-Wan's closed eyelids, setting off waves of lancing pain within his head. A soft moan escaped his lips as his nerves seemed to shiver back into a functioning state. A throbbing pain engulfed one side of his body. Gritting his teeth, the Jedi half opened his eyes and tried to sit upright, but lack of strength coupled with his body's protests caused him to fall back onto whatever soft surface he was lying on. Instead, he concentrated on his surroundings. 

He appeared to be in a small underground cave, judging by the tightly packed earth walls and the thick, musty smell of soil pervading the air around him. No roots curved the walls, which meant he must still be somewhere in the plains. A large hole was dugout from the opposite wall, in which a fire danced soothingly. He himself was lying on a low mattress pushed against another wall. By craning his head, he could see a dark opening somewhat to his left, which he surmised led to the surface. As he watched, a slender, nervously-moving figure emerged from the entrance. It was the Bhar-Nithloan.

"Thank the galaxy you're awake!" the other exclaimed, with an audible sigh of relief. "I wasn't sure if the bacta patch would do any good, or if it would be enough." He busied himself first at the fire then at some boxes stacked to one side of the blaze, commenting, "This is the hide-out I was taking you to. It's really quite primitive, as you can see, but I've no power source to support any major technology. Still, it's as a good a refuge as any in times like these." Straightening, he held out a bowl of broth to the wounded Jedi. "Here. This is infused with native herbs; it should clear up any remaining pain. You'll be fine if you take it easy for the next twenty-four hours or so."

Gingerly, Obi-Wan sat up and accepted the food, surprised to find that the pain was, indeed, already receding. Sipping the liquid slowly, he eyed the other curiously.

"You rescued me," he said finally. "Even at the risk of capture, you went back for me, a stranger. Why?"

The Bhar-Nithloan shifted uneasily. "I'm not sure, exactly. Perhaps it's because you seem to be the only hope for liberty from the Separatists."

The Jedi laughed softly, bitterly. "That seems highly unlikely. I'm lost in a hostile world, wounded, with no clue anymore of what I'm supposed to be doing. I'll be fortunate to escape out of this alive. Though the chance of that, too, seems slim."

"I wish I could do more," the other fretted anxiously. "This is no fault of yours, and now you're caught up in the middle of it."

With a grimace, Obi-Wan finished the last of the broth. "And neither is it your fault." He paused. "What name do you go by? It seems we were never properly introduced, what with all the complications."

The Bhar-Nithloan bowed slightly. "You can call me Ghreyn."

The Jedi inclined his head. "Master Obi-Wan Kenobi."

After a moments silence, Ghreyn suggested gently, "You'd better rest now, until the weather clears. Then I'll take you north to the nearest Separatist camp."

Suddenly too tired to argue, Obi-Wan lay back, checking before he closed his eyes that his lightsaber remained secure on his belt.

As soon as he was sure the Jedi Master was deep in slumber, Ghreyn swiftly withdrew a commlink from his robe.

"Code 2-8-7, 43. Jawa. Ewok. Drall. Ithorian." He paused, then added, eyes bright with fervor, "Our rescuer is here. Meet at indicated coordinates for ambush instructions."

* * *

Well, all I can say is, hope it was worth the wait! Don;t forget to review; I'll actually reply this time! May the Force be with you. 


	6. Ambush

I finally got another chapter up, and I hope my readers haven't given up on me!

Chapter Six - Ambush

When Obi-Wan awoke the next morning, he was alone in the hideout; however, a data pad placed near the fire next to a tray of bread and some unidentifiable preserved fruits explained that Ghreyn had gone out, not to be back until after dark. The message cautioned him to make little noise and remain inside until the Bhar-Nithloan's return. With a sigh, more out of boredom than anything else, the Jedi resigned himself to the long wait and relaxed into a soothing state of meditation. He had a feeling he would need the calm and focus in forthcoming times.

It was later than Obi-Wan had anticipated when Ghreyn darted into the hideout, breathless and hoarse with excitement. The Knight eyed him speculatively, asking, "Something interesting happened, I take it?"

The other nodded vigorously. "We've been given an extraordinary opportunity to seize the Separatist camp north of here! My allies - those who support my cause against the Separatists - are converging there now. We will never have a better chance than this to strike a blow!"

Obi-Wan thought this was a rather suspicious turnaround for the previously timid native, and said so bluntly. "How can I be sure to trust you?" he inquired brusquely. "One doesn't usually just have a viewpoint renovation this drastic in such a short space of time."

Ghreyn responded guiltily. "Forgive my façade, friend. I didn't want to show support openly for such an obvious enemy of the Separatists without further proof that you yourself were not a spy," he explained glibly.

"Perfectly reasonable," the Knight acknowledged, though privately had his doubts. "Now tell me of this opportunity."

"They've made a fatal blunder," the Bhar-Nithloan continued gleefully. "It's a fairly large camp - we haven't any idea what goes on in those big structures at the center - but they've put their weapons stores just inside the perimeter."

"It sounds like a classic trap to me," Obi-Wan mused. "I could merely be bait to snare resistance forces."

"If the weapons had been placed there deliberately, yes, with other possible locations for storage," Ghreyn agreed readily. "But the storm severely damaged the original storage building, and this was the only other structure in the camp bug enough to hold the supply."

"And you believe you have enough - allies - to capture or raid the building?"

"It is heavilty guarded," Ghreyn conceded. "But with sniping tactics we should be able to take out most of the guards. Then it's a simple matter of dodging perimeter sensors."

"And why should I be involved in this?" the Jedi inquired suddenly. "I did not come here planning to antagonize any group."

The Bhar-Nithloan wrung his hands distractedly, his tone pleading. "But don't you see, Master Jedi? You don't know the hope you've inspired to my people. Even out of contact with most of the Republic, we have heard tell of the legendary fighting and diplomacy skills of the Jedi. A compromise, if you will - come with us, but you do not have to fight or be directly involved in the raid if it is against your principles."

After several moments of pondering the request, Obi-Wan nodded. "All right, if just for something to do. I must warn you, however; I am averse to the entire notion."

"Of course. Come now, hurry." Ghreyn scurried back up the tunnel entrance, with Obi-wan following. The Jedi drew his robe tight about him as they emerged onto the open plain, even with the waves of heat dissipating after the hot day. Despite the obvious danger of the venture to come, he could not help but relax in the serenity of the still, quiet night. The dome of the star-scattered sky curved over him, the long grass of the earth supported him, a soft warm breeze enveloped him.

They walked in near silence for over an hour, the only sounds being those of their light treads and the wind rustling secretively between grass stalks. As they progressed onward, Obi-Wan became increasingly wary, alert for sudden movement in the blue-hued shadows of the night. Finally, the two 

came to a rise topped with a small yet widespread copse of trees, the only ones the Jedi had seen since his arrival. The hill sloped downward into a slight, darkened valley, and it was here the buildings of the Separatist camp could be seen, glinting dully in the starlight.

Cloaked figures melted out of the silent shadows to greet the newcomers.

Ghreyn led Obi-wan forward, pulling up his own cowl as he did so, and gestured to one of the other Bhar-Nithloans. "This is Toph't, my impromptu second in command."

Toph't nodded to the Jedi, then cocked his head questioningly at Ghreyn. "Now?"

The other nodded. "Now."

Obi-Wan counted maybe two score resistance fighters as he slipped after them, down toward their target, careful to keep Ghreyn in sight. The Jedi felt slightly out of place among all the fervent natives, but he concentrated on keeping up with their long, graceful strides. The silence was heavy; he tried to reach beyond it, to get a feel for what might lie ahead. But all was still.

The sound of muffled bodies falling sharply to earth caused the Jedi to glance around. Close by, he saw one Bhar-Nithloan sneak up on an unexpecting perimeter sentry and prod him hard in the back with a ball tipped rod; sparks flew on contact before the guard fell unconscious. Obi-Wan nodded to himself with some admiration. A primitive but effective stun rod, no doubt invented by the wily, oppressed natives I their desperation. The weapons, moments later, were also used to take out the sensor poles scattered on this side of the camp.

Likes wraiths in the dark of a new moon, the raiders stealthily made their way to the large domed building set slightly apart, where scouts had reported the weapons were stored. Looking about furtively, Ghreyn whispered to Obi-wan, "Now all we have to do is hack into the security code. Toph't -" He turned, and fell silent.

Both he and Obi-wan were ringed by the business ends of two score stun rods.

"Toph't -" Ghreyn squeaked, "what-?"

His second in command stepped forward. "Both of you are under the charge of conspiracy against the new regime." His face was expressionless. "Treason." He dissolved into the shadows.

Obi-Wan reached for his lightsaber, only to find Toph't's slim, previously-hidden blade at his throat. From behind him, the Bhar-Nithloan hissed, "Just you try it, Jedi."

From his rigid grip, Obi-Wan's lightsaber hilt clattered, with the ring of metal, to the ground.

* * *

Remember, I'm a review-happy writer! Yes, that's a hint! May the Force be with you.


	7. The Trap

Well, this chapter came up relatively quickly, in comparison to the last! Sorry, it's a bit short.

Chapter Seven - The Trap

Obi-Wan and Ghreyn were forced to their knees, wrists stun-cuffed behind their backs. The Jedi's commlink and lightsaber were confiscated by Toph't before the Bhar-Nithloan removed his blade from the captive's throat. In the silence that descended, Obi-Wan inwardly seethed with a torrent of emotions which he struggled to suppress, knowing from past experience that anger and panic only led to enhanced problems.

_Traitor._ The word rang like a peal of malicious laughter in his mind. He silently admonished himself. All along he had been suspecting Ghreyn, distrusting the native's over-hospitable attitude, when the real threat had been from the majority of this chaotic world's inhabitants. Obi-Wan knew he should have realized it before - Ghreyn had specifically said that his people were being swayed to join with the Separatists. _I was a fool not to see it earlier,_ the Jedi thought bitterly. He blinked, surprised by his own venom, and winced as he shifted his bound hands. Only a year ago, he would have laughed at himself for landing in such a stupid situation.

Now, though, he was sick of being tricked and manipulated, sick of being dragged through the mud of wartime confusion.

_The only good part of this,_ he mused darkly, _is that they might not kill me right away._ After all, General Kenobi was sure to be quite the catch for the Separatists.

It was his only chance.

* * *

Moving with the sure grace of his people, Toph't made his way through the city in which Kenobi had originally made contact. The business of setting up a trap and successfully putting events into operation had been grueling and risky. The slightest slip-up could have upset the fine balance they had so painstakingly initiated and prolonged, but thus far all had gone well; Kenobi had, to all intents and purposes, disappeared from the knowledge of the galaxy. Silently the Bhar-Nithloan congratulated himself on adding the clever touch with Klait and that buffoon Jettster. No one back on Coruscant would suspect the Besalisk of falsely manipulating Kenobi; it was well-known that he had always been a supporter of the Jedi. And as for Klait, well, that one was a locked door, a middle man who had been easily disposed of. Toph't twisted his fingers together with wicked glee beneath his hooded cloak. Provided the information they had carefully fed to the Jedi was acted upon, it had only been a matter of time before one of the Order was sent to smother the unknowingly nonexistent flames of war on the Bhar-Nithlo. Toph't had purposefully made the situation a challenging one, with many possibilities of failure on the Jedi's part, knowing that if all went according to plan, one of the more elite members of the Order would be sent. But who would have suspected it would be general Kenobi himself?

His smile faded slightly, to be replaced by a frown of annoyance. There had been one little complication, of course - that fool Ghreyn. For months now he had been urging the natives to rebel, which had then provided Toph't with the perfect plan of capture, but still, it had not been in Toph't's plans for the Jedi and rebel to partner up. No, that had been a factor unforeseen, as Ghreyn had never been known as bold, daring, or reckless. The Bhar-Nithloan shrugged his cloak more comfortably about his slender shoulders. No matter, really; Ghreyn had simply provided a bonus catch in addition to the hostage. Though how he had gotten in and out of this city without detection, seeing as it had been deserted and then secured specifically for the capture of the Jedi, was still puzzling….

Halting before a plain duracrete wall, darkened in shadow, Toph't pressed a button on a small device on his belt. The wall parted in two sections, moving outward and to either side from an invisible center line. Beyond lay a corridor extending back into forbidding blackness. Smiling grimly with satisfaction, the Bhar-Nithloan slipped inside, the wall closing behind him.

His master would wish to know of their victory.

* * *

It was less than half an hour after his capture when Obi-Wan was dragged roughly to his feet, interrupting his morbid reflections. Beside him, Ghreyn was pulled upright as well, fear showing plainly in his large eyes. He cast a frightened glance at Obi-wan, who whispered softly, "I'm sorry for involving you, my friend -"

Before he could reply, the Bhar-Nithloan was hauled off by his fellows in the direction of the city. The remaining natives surrounded Obi-wan with silent efficiency and prodded him forward brutally, further into the camp, toward the center.

Further into the clutches of the Separatists.

Further into the war.

* * *

PLEASE remember to review! May the Force be with you.


End file.
